Help a brother out!
by LovingSladeAlways
Summary: Title doesn't really convey how much this story is a PWP. So, no you know. :D Travis has a boner to deal with after his lady friend leaves in the first episode. Wes helps his bro out! Warning for language and mastubation and sexy men being sexy! Wes/Travis Wesvis PWP


**Hey, thar, peeps. This is a Wes/Travis fic, more commonly known as Wesvis! Damn, I love these two. First second of the promo, and I shipped the living shit out of these two. Even if you were the most homophobic biotch ever… you could not help but see visions of these two getting it on and not like it. So, this is set in the first episode, right after Wes interrupts Travis and his girlfriend (all those girls are beards for Travis's flaming gayness). Have fun! I know I did. ;) PORN**

"Dude, I can't work like this," Travis muttered from the passenger side of the car. His back was leaning against the black door of the SUV. He took in a great lungful of air, and it escaped in a shaky breath.

"Are you okay? You're not going to barf, are you? Because you know how much this car means to—, "Wes hurriedly asked, but was cut off my Travis's withering glare. Wes did _not_ need Travis ruining his ride. He rushed over to Travis's side. Travis was clinging to the side view mirror by then, his breathing coming in strangled gasps.

"No, I'm not sick, dumbass. _Shit. _Do not make me point it out, man," Travis pleaded.

Wes's eyebrows scrunched together in puzzlement, his head shaking and his mouth forming the _w _in 'what'. Travis rolled his eyes in exasperation and grimaced, making this high whiny sound. He pointedly looked down. Wes shook his head again in confusion, but his gaze drifted downward to where Travis was staring at. Wes's eyes widened, his lips parting in an '_oh' _as he realized the awkward situation.

"Yea, _now_ ya get it," Travis grumbled, rubbing furiously at his clothed crotch. "I have a serious case of blue balls, man. I want to finish this case up, but _fuck. _I can barely walk, let alone run after some druggie."

Wes gave a curt nod. He tried to think logically about the problem at hand. The _logical _thing to do would be to just, uh, _get rid of it. _Wes bit his bottom lip while running a hand over his face. How was he to put this so Travis wouldn't be weirded out? Wes took a moment to blow out the flames to the fiery blush crawling up his neck before he gave his suggestion.

"Um, maybe you should, uh, ya know… tck car offit…" Wes mumbled the last part of the sentence, to embarrassed to speak up.

Travis squinted his eyes and cupped a hand around his ear. He obnoxiously asked, "What? I couldn't hear you over the sound of the blood running out of my head to my crotch. What did you say?"

Wes huffed in annoyance, narrowing his eyes at Travis, but he spit it out anyways, "I said… you should maybe take care of it."

Travis sucked his teeth and nearly yelled, "The fuck you mean I take ca—_oooh!_ I get you. Uh, here? Now? What if somebody walks by? Do you think we'll be too late? I don't think I can rub one off that fast. What if—"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Wes shouted. "Here! Shut the hell up and I'll take care of it!"

For that split moment, Wes hadn't really been thinking. He was just tired of Travis beating around the bush. They had somewhere to be, dammit! So, while Wes was talking, he had unzipped Travis's pants and dropped them to the ground in record time. He stuffed his hands down Travis's boxer briefs and began pumping his half-hard erection. Travis's was stuttering in shock. Initially, he tried pushing Wes's arm away, but as Wes kept fisting his hard-on, his primal senses took over.

Travis's head fell back against the window of the car. It rocked gently from side to side, his eye lids fluttering in response to the sensations Wes was creating for him in his underwear. Wes began realizing what he was doing and started to blush fiercely, but for some reason he didn't stop. Maybe it was seeing Travis's Adam's apple bobbing repeatedly as he swallowed over and over again. Maybe it was the way Travis's hips bucked into Wes's fist every time he swiped his thumb over the slit. Maybe it was the way Travis watched Wes's face with half-lidded eyes and rosy lips parted.

Wes stared at Travis's lips, swollen slightly and turning a bright pink from the many times Travis kept licking them. Once more Travis's tongue swiped out instinctively to lick his bottom lip. Wes found his own tongue doing the same to his own lip. Wes's grip unconsciously became tighter on Travis's cock, and Travis bit down on that same bottom lip to smother a moan. Wes bit his own lip in response, but his moan was still clear. He was getting off on jacking off Travis. He was getting hard from watching Travis lick and bite his lips like how Wes wanted Travis to do to his body.

Wes's breath faltered at his realization, but his ministrations kept going. Without thinking, Wes leaned in closer to Travis's body; his chest pressing against Travis's left shoulder. Travis's eyes were clouded in lust, his face flushed. Wes's face was just as red, and his hair was tousled like the idea of sex manifested itself into a being and ruffled those golden strands into a mess of hot. Travis felt his climax nearing at seeing Wes so undone, and yet, still in control just how he liked it. Travis couldn't help the sudden urge to kiss Wes, and Wes was in no position to stop him.

The intense look that had been passed between them for the past couple of minutes, uninterrupted by the throaty moans of Travis or the breathy gasps of Wes, came to an end as their lips slammed against each other. Wes sighed in relief to finally taste the luscious flushed lips of Travis. His eyes closed in delight. His free hand curled into Travis's shirt, turning him so they faced each other and also bringing him nearer. Travis gave a deep moan as their tongues met and fought for dominance. Travis fisted his hands into Wes's short hair, loving the gasp elicited from the panting blonde when he tugged on it.

They parted for a breath before continuing to smother their partner in mind-shattering kisses. Their lips were bruising at the force from their passion. Their tongues slid all around the wet caverns, succeeding in tasting everything that was Wes and Travis. Their fingers clawed at the others chest or tugged on hair to try and feel that entire person at once.

Wes rolled his wrist, tugging on Travis's fully erect cock. He wanted to be the one to make his partner come. He didn't ever want another whore co-worker to touch Travis. He wanted Travis to know how in control Wes really was. He wanted Travis begging beneath him, begging for more, begging for Wes's own dick in his ass, in his mouth. Maybe not right then, but someday soon. Soon, as in right-after-this-case soon.

Wes pulled back from the kiss, and ached in pleasure when Travis whined and tried following his lips for more. Wes gave a deep chuckle that went straight to Travis's crotch. The look Wes gave Travis as he licked his bottom lip from one corner to the other ending in a lip bite, just like you see the hot girls on TV do, was the sexiest look he had ever seen. Travis didn't even know Wes was capable of such a predatory look. His head was bent slightly down so he had to gaze up from underneath his lashes. That damn smirk he usually wore was as devilish as ever and twice as pleasure-inducing, making Travis's knees wobble.

Wes leaned in closer, rubbing Travis's erection faster, pumping in time with their frantic heartbeats. When Wes's soft, parted lips touched the shell of Travis's ear, Travis had a quick intake of breath that almost bordered on a whine of bliss.

Wes whispered in to Travis's ear, "Travis, I want you to say my name when you cum, and I want you to know that it's the name of who's in charge. Of who _dominates _you. Of who will always take care of you and make you scream in want and lust and fuck you until it hurts so good. Understood? When I say 'come for me', you _do_ it. Got it?"

Travis nodded eagerly, almost tipping over the edge just listening to Wes's husky, sexy demands hot in his ear. His hips rocked smoothly in time with Wes's attention. Both their breaths came out quicker, and occasionally a high-pitched pant would escape. As Travis climbed his way to climax easily, Wes's own hips began thrusting against Travis's thigh, rutting desperately against him for release.

Wes's hoarse voice spoke quietly into Travis's ear again, his words coming out in puffs of steamy air. "When I count to five, come for me, Trav."

Hearing Wes's nickname for him in that deep sexy voice made Travis's eyes roll into the back of his head. Wes counted down, quickening his grinding and pumping of Travis's leaking cock. In between numbers he gasped for air, but it was never enough to cool the fire in his groin, "One, two, three, four, five! _Ah_!"

"Oh, _Wes!_ God, fuck, oh _yesss_!" Travis yelled as he came all over both of them. Wes continued to pump until he was finished riding out his orgasm. Wes also kept grinding against his thigh until he gave another shout that distinctly sounded like Travis's name and then he shivered all over. Travis put both arms around his partner-turned-lover, and hugged him to his chest as Wes came down from his own high. The only sound was them panting.

"That was…" Wes trailed off.

"Progress?" Travis supplied. They both began laughing uncontrollably at the odd situation they were in.

Wes leaned out of Travis's embrace and wiped tears from his eyes. "I honestly don't think this is what Dr. Ryan had in mind when she said she expected more progress from us."

"Well, I don't think she'd complain either," Travis grinned. "I'm not complaining either, if you were wondering…"

Wes had been looking at his polished shoes when Travis whispered that last part. His head snapped up to find a sincere satisfied look from Travis. He was smiling gently, those beautiful blue eyes sparkling. Wes's cute grin grew into a full-blown smile, shiny white teeth and all. His dimples creased his cheeks in the most adorable expression. Travis's heart literally melted at the sight. Reflexively, his hand came up to cup Wes's cheek, thumbing the dimple. The dimple faded as Wes's expression softened into an endearing gaze.

Wes's voice was soft, only meant for Travis's ears, "Me either, Trav."

They shared a sweet kiss before climbing into the SUV and heading off on another chase. The thrill of being a cop excited them beyond measures. And when they solved a case, it filled them with a joy that nothing could surpass… except for the happiness they both felt when they found each other.

The next week, Dr. Ryan was beyond impressed with her analysis of the two. Little did she know.

**Please review. I beg of you. If you ever want me to write these two lovin' it up ever again, I suggest you FUCKING REVIEW. That is all, lovelies! Thanks! Also, I didn't check over for errors since I'm tired as fuck. So correct me if you must. It's just pwp though.**


End file.
